


Snow’s first Spring

by venusmercury



Series: Infinity with You [4]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Reki is a good guy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, reki support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmercury/pseuds/venusmercury
Summary: Spring in Okinawa was something he’d never get used too.It came in waves of warm breezes, sea salted humidity, and crashing waves that made any day more inviting than overbearing.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: Infinity with You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Snow’s first Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have much to say except I’m excited for episode six and honestly episode five still leaves me screaming, but I am obsessed.  
> I wanted to explore (not much bc uhhhh) Adam’s and Langa’s could be relationship. I might edit this later, but I’m posting it now

Spring in Okinawa was something he’d never get used too.

It came in waves of warm breezes, sea salted humidity, and crashing waves that made any day more inviting than overbearing.

Spring in Okinawa was ethereal as birds sang restlessly and trees cast a shadow on the resting soul looking to observe nature from afar.

Spring in Okinawa was something of a blessing to a man who had always been described as cold. He never truly felt at ease with nature until he settled in the garden looking out at the glistening pond. Around him, cherry blossoms bloomed as flowers danced in the sunlight. It was a fortunate sight to see the earth so rich and inviting. A fiery sunset stretched across the sky painting it in an off-colored red that reminded him of blood.

Blood that now stained his latest skateboard wheels.

Sitting here under the crimson covering of endless possibilities, he couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful tonight would be.

Maybe if he stopped now often, he could enjoy it.

But unfortunately, nights like this didn’t come often in the spring. The city lights made it nearly impossible to take in the natural sights that were offered. Or maybe he never cared about things like this before.

To be honest, for a man who grew up seeing nothing but pale greys, black, and white, he never longed to see color before until now.

Because Spring in Okinawa came in the form of bright smiles, sparkling eyes, and red hair pinned back with multiple hair clips and a bandana.

Spring in Okinawa was Reki Kyan in his purest form.

His concentration, patient nature, and nurturing behavior led to how the man who was so cold, his heart was believed to be iced over began to slowly thaw after all these years.

Langa ground it harder and harder with each passing year to avoid Reki. Longing glances and ignorant senses didn’t do much when he could feel his friend’s presence near.

Adam’s arm tightly wrapped around his waist and his intoxicated lips nipping at his ear, Langa felt more like eye candy than a true partner. Langa has never had a girlfriend before and he isn’t pleased by the fact that Adam is technically his first anything (and everything). The man has dubbed him his _Eve._ Their imaginary garden of pleasure and euphoria is only an illusion of how miserably Langa has felt since graduation.

He’s not only as legendary as Adam, but the duo has made it almost an engagement amongst their followers to be together- a mutual understanding of a feeling they both chase. Equally rivaled and both competitive, the addiction of chasing infinity courses through their veins and lurks beneath sweaty bodies following against cool bed sheets on hot spring nights after a good match. It is this strange bondage of falling together that finds Langa holding his breath anticipating those hands to dance down his shirt and find his buttons being plucked. If he's lucky, tonight will be like their first- slow and sporadic with wrongful hunger and ravenous lust leaving him in a state of high before remembering how he ended up stuck at Adam’s side to begin with.

Shindo Ainosuke.

He was a man who lived for his aesthetics whether it was crafty, affluent businessman or _S_ extremist skateboarder, his worlds never touched like day and night. Langa didn’t know where he got the stamina from to keep up the front.

“What has your attention, Eve?” His slurred words coming out huskier than usual as forceful hands meet little resistance. Langa knows if he denies Adam what he wants, the repercussion will be devastating.

Langa leans his head back, pressing his elbows into the bar as Adam ravishes his neck. A long tongue meets his flushed skin licking at the bruises that have yet to heal from their last session.

Teeth scrape against his skin making him wince. Blood curdling and partly disgusted with his arousal, Langa opens his leg to a large hand yanking at him. This love- if it can be called that- was not about compromise or equality. It was domination. Some nights Langa eagerly participated by taking his frustrations out on the older man. Their love could be as passionate and destructive as a forest fire devouring anything in its path. Sometimes, their love was shallow and desperate as if attempting to hold on to sand before watching it slip through your hands. It was truly cruel how twisted life could be. How twisted he could become when jaded and cold.

Langa had never felt truly warm since his father died and Adam enchanted him. His heart raced when he was with the man. The kind of thrill in life you only find once. It was this passion for the sport that led their downfall.

 _If it weren’t for Reki, I’d never know this feeling again_.

For so long, he’d been cold and longing. How he was numb and wanting. These hands were not the small and fragile ones he longed to be touching him. The moans in his ear were not the soft and excited shrieks he craved to hear. The body he clung to was not small and delicate. It was too toned, too large, and too hard.

_His body would be smaller and softer- his boyish charms and youthful exuberance is bound to make him a gentler lover. Shy touches and childish grins with curious hands and playful eyes._

Langa shakes his head violently only edging Adam on as the man pushes him into the sheets. It smells like him. The whole mansion smells like Adam to the point that it’s sickening. Yet, after five years, he still stays.

“One of my guards spotted your lil friend along the road earlier.” Adam comments as his hands disappear between Langa’s leg causing his body to arch into the touch.

A needy moan escaped his lips which was instantly being bitten into by Adam.

“May I remind you,” he growls, “that you belong to me.”

Another bite. This time blood mixes with saliva until the concoction leaves Langa’s head spinning and his body climaxing into bliss.

“But,” he pops the word like bubblegum into the smoky room filled with the scent of sweat and sex, “if you’re good. I may allow for you to play _Eve._ ”

Langa feels his stomach stir.

“I am aware of your little presents being sent. It’s cute. Just remember,” he bucks his hips as he feels Adam press into his thigh, “he will never take you as you are.”

His head falls back into the pillows as he stares up at the man. Adam, in all his insanity, spouts the honest truth from time to time. Langa’s heart may belong to another but his body and mind were already claimed by this man who he spreads his legs for whenever the occasion arises. Langa shall never be what Reki is to him: precious, cherished, and a figment of his imagination. It’s cruel and unfair to admit, but Langa was not the same man he was back then. A foolish child who followed a thrill rather than practicality. He chose infinity over indefinitely. He chose Adam over Reki without a second thought.

“What would he think to see you like this? Drunken and cold.” The smile is too warm to be taken as anything other than genuine. Adam loves to tear people down to build them back up again with false hope. Langa is a fool if he were to believe he could ever get back his old self. He is a fool to fall for that smile that promises him heart pounding euphoria. He is a fool to think he could ever stay here while his heart lurches for another.

“Reki is the snake and you, my darling _Eve,_ must be wary of the fruit he promises you.” His finger slides down the side of Langa’s face ending in a gentle caress that burns his cheek. Adam rises from the bed which creaks under their combined weight before donning on a robe and walking out the room leaving him behind.

Langa wants to scream at the heat of Adam’s touch that leaves his chest numb but his heart pounding. Laying there, Langa stares at the ceiling until he hears the first song of spring arrive at his window. A cool breath invites itself in leaving his overheated body in a chill as the sweat begins to dry. Spring fills the room allowing Langa to relax once again. His muscles ache and his teeth hurt. His mind is blank except for the thought of seeing a vibrant sunrise where the red streaks will touch his skin; he’ll imagine that it’s spring kissing him with the gentleness of a lover’s wedding night. It’s shy cheekiness will peek through the blinds and encase him in artificial warmth.

He has waited five years for spring to come back to him, but this time he doesn’t plan on letting it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, comment and ofc leave a kudos if you like the story.  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
